Stand Behind Me, I'll Protect You
by lovethatignites
Summary: "You're dreaming of protecting me?" What exactly was Daniel dreaming about in 310? Here's my take. Dia. :)


Acid rain. Acid rain was pouring down from the murky, green-gray, pond-scum-looking clouds overhead. _BOOM!_ Another explosion, more smoke rising from the newest destroyed building, blown to smithereens. The entire land overtaken by _them_, those dark creatures who preyed on evil and destruction.

Daniel didn't know how he and Mia had found themselves in a city just like the one in _Zombie Apocalypse 3_, but they had, and to say Daniel had a new appreciation for video game characters would be an understatement. There were no breaks. It was _hard_ to run for he didn't know how many hours while inhaling clouds of smoke and being pelted with drops of burning destruction on every inch of your body. It was _harder_ to do it while your enemies were after you. It was _hardest_ when you weren't even the one they really wanted, but your girlfriend.

Daniel squeezed Mia's free hand tighter in his, thankful beyond belief she was in such great shape. Since he'd been an athlete all his life, Daniel was able to sustain himself through this hell. He didn't know if Mia played any sports, but from the stamina she'd displayed for the past x hours, he had to assume so. Still, if—er, _when_—they made it out alive, he'd ask. He'd ask her all about the things he didn't know about her, like her middle name and what her favorite restaurant was and if she liked romances or comedies better and what her favorite vacation spot was and her beliefs about the universe and everything in between. Maybe she'd tell him; maybe she'd roll her eyes, say he was obsessive, and tell him to chill out. It didn't matter. All that mattered was she'd be able to respond because she'd be alive.

Suddenly, Daniel felt a presence behind them. He glanced over his shoulder to find one of the packs of blue-magic-glowing zombies Jax had sent after them finally catching up. Even though the creatures had been created with super speed, Daniel and Mia had still managed to outrun them by collecting several power-ups and zooming ahead and out of sight.

Unfortunately, the power-ups were usually located in buildings and the witches had been blowing those up for the past ten miles. And Daniel and Mia hadn't come across any free-floating power-ups, either. They were running out of energy.

Daniel tore the gun from his holster with his right hand, aimed it over his left shoulder, and fired the last three bullets he had. One miss; two hits. Two of the zombies flickered then disappeared; the other eight sped up and reached their clawed hands forward, attempting to catch the couple.

Mia yanked her hand away from Daniel's, looked over her shoulder, and did her signature fist-fire move. She got two more zombies; they exploded.

Daniel grabbed Mia's arm since she was distracted and guided her around the bend in the city street they'd approached.

Mia, noticeably weaker, did her signature move once more then this time blew in the diminishing zombie pack's direction. She got three of them, three zombies encased in coffins of ice before their forms flickered and disappeared. She shakily raised her free arm, preparing for another attack.

"Mia, stop!" Daniel ordered.

"But... I almost... there's only three more!" she huffed. Her eyes became glassy and her arm shook so badly Daniel could feel it.

"You don't have enough energy!"

"I have to do something or they'll kill us!"

"No, they won't!" Daniel wanted it to be true. He'd die before he let anything happen to her, but that was just it: what if the zombies caught and ate him first? He wouldn't be able to stop them from hurting Mia. "Look for power-ups! If we get some, we can—"

_BOOM!_

Another building exploded, this time with a zap of bright green magic. Maddie's distinctly pleased cackle sounded overhead. A piece of building debris flew their way and stabbed Daniel in the shoulder. He yelped out in pain, vision going black for a moment.

"Daniel, I can take them—"

"No!" He grabbed his girlfriend's hand and used every ounce of willpower in his being to make himself move faster. Mia couldn't completely drain herself of energy, especially not for him. She couldn't use up her last bits of strength on these stupid magical zombies chasing them. Daniel needed to find a power-up for her. If she didn't get some energy quick, she could collapse or—

A piercing scream tore through Daniel's mind.

One of the zombies had clawed Mia's back. Blood was dripping down her clothes.

Daniel didn't think; he acted. He pulled his arm back, made a fist, and swung it forward in a sharp right hook. His fist soared over his shoulder and hit the offending zombie square in the face. The creature's head flew off, landing a few feet back in a puddle of acid rain where it then disintegrated. Amazingly, Daniel's knuckles were unscathed.

Suddenly, with the glee of a child on Christmas morning, Mia exclaimed, "Over there!" She was pointing off into the distance.

Daniel followed her gaze. Up ahead was a back alley. And in the deepest part of the alley floated two shining yellow stars.

Power-ups.

"Come on!" Mia led Daniel toward the alley. The moment they stepped foot into it, the atmosphere changed. The explosions stopped. The last two zombies on their tails disappeared into thin air. The acid rain turned into regular rain. The gross sky turned into a dark blue-black nighttime sky. The only sense of orientation they had was their death grip on the other person's hand and the literal light at the end of the tunnel. The only sounds were of rain and shoes pounding the pavement and their desperate gasps and rabbit heartbeats.

"We did it," Daniel huffed as he wrapped an arm around Mia's waist. He slowed his pace, relieved they could finally catch their breath. "We made it."

Mia wrapped an arm around his back and dragged her feet forward. She was so weak she was beginning to turn pale.

Eventually, they arrived at the end of the alley, right in front of the stars. Daniel stretched out a hand and grabbed one. Immediately, he felt his energy and strength return; a loaded gun reappeared in his hand.

Mia reached her hand out, too, but just as she was about to grab the other star, it disappeared in a zap of pink magic. Sadness and confusion filled her beautiful brown eyes. "What the—"

She was cut off by a girl's cackle, one that ignited a Pavlovian hatred in Daniel's bones.

_The Chosen One._

The Kanay and the human whirled around to find the three villainous witches in all their infamous glory, standing only a few yards away from them. Emma in the middle; Maddie and Jax on either side of her. Each witch had a miniature demon elf or troll at their feet, mouths watering, ravenous for non-witch flesh.

"Emma." Mia's voice was not strong or confident like it usually was; it was terrified because, in this moment, _she_ was terrified. If she hadn't been ready to take down Emma... days ago? Weeks? How long had it been since Daniel and Mia had had this conversation at Iridium High? How long had it been since they'd been in Miami or Florida in general?... with all her strength intact, she certainly wasn't ready now, all beaten down, exhausted, and nearly powerless. Especially considering Emma was at full power _and_ had her two little witchy workers flanking her.

The three grinned evilly as The Oh So Wonderful Chosen One stepped forward. "You didn't honestly think we'd make it that easy, did you?"

"You should know us better than that," Maddie snapped, following her leader's lead and stepping forward. "All that target practice with buildings was fun; we're so ready for you."

"It'll be fun to destroy you," Jax quipped, the last to step forward. "Why don't you start us off, Em?"

Emma's hand lit up as she began a spell in her head. "Gladly."

"Mia, run!" Daniel shouted.

But his girlfriend didn't move. Mia only stared at the witches, paralyzed with fear.

The second Emma pointed her finger in Daniel's non-moving girlfriend's direction, he knew he had to act. He lunged forward and pushed Mia's small frame as hard as he could, sending them both sailing to the other side of the alley. They landed behind some trash cans. Mia groaned and rubbed her head.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked frantically. He didn't even notice Maddie exclaim, "My turn!" and start a spell of her own.

"I'm... fine..." Mia mumbled.

"No, you're not. You're weak and injured and—"

The next thing Daniel knew, the alley disappeared. Suddenly they were all in a scorching hot barren dessert, devoid of trash cans or anything to hide behind.

"Nice one, Maddie," Jax smirked. "This just got a lot more fun."

The blonde twirled her hair. "I know, right?"

"I say we release the trolls and elves on them," Emma announced. "Let them have a go. It'll provide us some entertainment before we finish these weaklings off."

"Excellent idea, Em." Jax, of course.

"Perfect!" Maddie clapped her hands.

On Emma's command, the demonic creatures leapt into action. They howled and hissed and foamed at the mouths as they launched themselves at the human and the Kanay.

Mia made a quiet, whimpering noise in the back of her throat, terrified.

"Stand behind me," Daniel said, pushing himself to his feet and aiming his gun. "I'll protect you."

"No, I can do this," Mia insisted, groaning as she forced herself to her feet. Before Daniel realized what was happening, Mia was walking forward, the Kanay markings on her arms glowing dimly, summoned with her last bits of strength. "I can take them."

Daniel's eyes grew wide with horror. Mia was way too determined for her own good; if she did this right now, she'd be dead in five seconds flat. The demonic creatures coming their way would be eating her flesh for dinner. A dozen gruesome images flashed through Daniel's mind, all filling him to the brim with anger and fear, all providing him with the adrenaline he needed to stop her.

"Mia!" He stepped forward and reached for her shoulder, her arm, her whatever to pull her behind him where she'd be safe. It ended up being her arm. He got her out of the way just in time; the next moment, one of the demonic elves landed in the exact place Mia had been standing. Daniel shot the creature to its death, all the while keeping hold of Mia's arm to ensure she didn't put herself in harm's way.

But then the remaining creatures swarmed around the couple for a moment to frazzle them before choosing their angles of attack. The troll launched itself at Daniel; the elf at Mia. Daniel kicked the troll a good five yards away; Mia summoned the strongest wind she could muster to blow the elf off into oblivion.

And then—

The scene disappeared. In its place was a thick white mist. Daniel was alone, wearing his regular clothes, all traces of panic gone from his mind.

"I shouldn't have done that."

Daniel jumped and looked around. He saw no one and nothing but the white mist. But that voice sounded like...

"Mia?" he asked.

An eternity dragged by and then finally, the voice—her voice—said, "That was quick."

"What was quick?"

Footsteps echoed through Daniel's mind as the white fog slowly cleared. And Mia! He couldn't see her, but she was there—he knew he'd heard her—he just didn't know...

"Where... are we?"


End file.
